


FRUITS

by SnowCherry18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi, Romance, Seven Deadly Sins, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowCherry18/pseuds/SnowCherry18
Summary: Cada fruta tiene un significado y cuenta una historia.





	1. Cherry (enticement)

**Author's Note:**

> Licencia: Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0

La cereza es la fruta de la tentación, el placer, la lujuria. Oculta aquellos eróticos deseos entre dos personas.

* * *

En aquella noche, las miradas cómplices pasaban desapercibidas entre el agradable ambiente que se había formado en el bar. El secreto guardado entre ambos, la tensión formada, sonrisas atractivas y una relación sin un camino determinado era lo que los unía en ese instante. Los coqueteos habían sido superficiales, o eso dejaban entender pues en ningún momento se mencionaba si realmente eran o no una pareja. Los rumores aumentaban, pero eso no les impedía continuar.

Cuando las horas pasaban y las personas se retiraban una a una, la inminente atracción salía a flote, pequeños roces entre sus manos, el retoque de aquel intenso labial ante la atenta mirada de todos, jugando con su delicado vaso con la fruta de la tentación, mientras conversaba entre risas de falsa diversión, esperando pacientemente a que el reloj indicara el momento exacto, en donde ambos se retiraban del lugar.

Vidas completamente diferentes, que en situaciones cotidianas uno jamás creería que lograrían encontrarse, se fundían en el frio de la noche y el calor de las sabanas de aquel departamento; el ardor y la pasión se volvían uno, las marcas de sus cuerpos se convertían en testigos de los actos, donde el silencio de la noche ahogaba sus exclamaciones de placer, ambos compartían el elixir de la lujuria, de un dulce y pecaminoso sabor a cereza.


	2. Lemon (disappointment)

Agrias decepciones se generan a través del dulce sabor a Limón

* * *

Agría amistad, que se veía derrumbada debido a las mentiras. La confianza se desvanecía como agua entre los dedos, o tal vez nunca existió como tal. El ácido de las palabras solo dañaba más aquellos recuerdos del pasado, recuerdo que, en algún momento fueron valorados por ambas partes.

Las hirientes palabras, una tras otra, mantenían las heridas abiertas, solo manteniendo el dolor y el peso de la situación. El aire se volvía sofocante, quemaba la garganta, provocando que, fuera cada vez más doloroso hablar. Las lágrimas hacían lo posible por mantenerse contenidas, sin mucho éxito. La obsesión mutua y la terquedad latente impedía cualquier dialogo posible.

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto?, ¿qué habían hecho mal como para herirse de aquella manera? Engaños, era la clave. Aquella amistad había sido construida a base de engaños, sus pilares, inestables habían colapsado. El ocultar aquellos sentimientos del otro, fingir que todo estaba bien, el salir con otros, lastimarse mutuamente había provocado que todo llegara a su fin. No se pertenecían el uno al otro, aun así, las amarras invisibles se encontraban reteniéndolos en aquel vinculo. Un decepcionante amor, originado por la obsesión y oculta en una falsa amistad.


	3. Grapes (aristocracy and egocentrism)

El elegante dulzor de la uva, solo es un privilegio para aquellos que son dignos de ella.

* * *

Sentado en aquella silla de terciopelo, observando a todos en el salón de baile desde las alturas, con una expresión desinteresada plasmada en su rostro esperaba que el tiempo fluyera con mayor prisa. Apoyó su rostro en una de sus manos, las fiestas de ese tipo no eran para él, o por lo menos hasta el momento así lo era, después de todo, cada uno de los presentes estaban completamente bajo sus pies. 

De pronto, entró a su campo de visión una persona que era difícil de pasar desapercibida, incluso sus invitados habían notado su presencia. Con un grácil y elegante paso, cruzó por el salón logrando que su mirada no se apartara en ningún momento. La arrogante sonrisa surcó sus labios y su interés floreció de forma inmediata. La quería, solo para él, tal como adquiría una joya haría lo imposible para tenerla a su lado.

Extendió la copa de vino que tenía en una de sus manos, y uno de los sirvientes la recibió sin decir nada al respecto. Se levantó de su asiento, caminando hacia ella, interceptando su camino con una traviesa sonrisa. Captó la sorpresa en sus ojos, así como la inocencia de ellos, de forma galante, tomó su mano y la besó, de forma suave, sin apartar los ojos de los de ella y, al momento en que captó el carmín adornar sus mejillas, supo que, como era de esperar, ella no lograría escapar.


End file.
